Revolução na GOTT
by FireKai
Summary: Com o seu corpo roubado e a sua imagem na lama, Éclair está em apuros. O pior é que Alv manda matar todos os membros da GOTT. Irão eles escapar? Oneshot.


**Nota do Autor: As personagens de Kiddy Grade não me pertencem. Abaixo está um resumo do inicio do anime, para quem não conhece bem o anime. **

**Resumo do Anime:** A Éclair e a Lumiére são membros da GOTT, a Organização de Tarifas e Comércio Espacial. Numa das suas missões, a Éclair e a Lumiére vão até a um planeta que não tem independência.

Quando o líder do planeta tenta matar as pessoas, porque elas se querem revoltar, a Éclair e a Lumiére fazem-lhe frente. As pessoas salvam-se, mas como desobedeceram às ordens da GOTT, a Éclair e a Lumiére, começam a ser perseguidas como foras-da-lei.

Depois de perderem a sua nave, a Éclair e a Lumiére decidem vingar-se e chegam até ao quartel-general da GOTT. À espera delas estão três equipas de membros para as apanhar. Contrariando as expectativas, elas conseguem vencer as duas primeiras equipas, mas a equipa final, Alv e Dvergr revela-se mais difícil.

É aí que a história muda. A Alv e a Dverge apoderam-se dos corpos da Éclair e da Lumiére e, com a aparência delas, matam a chefe da GOTT. As verdadeiras Éclair e Lumiére desaparecem e a Alv e a Dvergr assumem o comando, assumindo o nome de Éclair e Lumiére.

Além disso, elas criam clones da Éclair e da Lumiére para substituir os outros membros da GOTT. Usando os clones, elas pensam em dominar as pessoas que se revoltarem e decidem matar os velhos membros da GOTT.

Entretanto as verdadeiras Éclair e Lumiére arranjam outros corpos e estão dispostas a vingar-se.

**E agora, vamos à fic:**

"Lumiére, temos de conseguir eliminar os membros da GOTT." disse a Alv, sentada na cadeira da presidência.

"Eu sei Alv."

"Não me chames Alv! Alguém pode ouvir. Chama-me Éclair."

"Sim Alv... quer dizer, Éclair." disse a Dvergr.

"Os nossos alvos são variados. A Tweedledee está no hospital, foi baleada. O Cesário também está no hospital, com ferimentos graves. Esses dois estão quase arrumados." disse a Alv.

"O Dextera e o Sinistra (Sinistra é mais usado para mulher, mas ele é um homem) ainda não voltaram da sua última missão. O A-ou e o Un-ou estão desaparecidos. A Viola está a fazer companhia ao Cesário e o Tweedledum está a fazer companhia à irmã." disse a Dvergr.

"Então vamos escolher um alvo... que tal a Viola?"

"Mas Alv, ela é tão novinha..."

"Eu é que mando! E não me chames Alv!" gritou a Alv, fazendo a Dvergr tremer. "Ela é o alvo perfeito."

Longe dali, no hospital, a Viola estava sentada ao lado da cama do Cesário. Agora ele já estava a recuperar bem.

A porta abriu-se e uma enfermeira entrou. Ela tinha cabelo pelos ombros, de cor roxa e olhos vermelhos. Sorriu ao ver a Viola.

"Preciso de ver o paciente, com licença." disse a enfermeira.

A Viola levantou-se e afastou-se da cama.

"Que tal se visse televisão enquanto eu faço este exame diário?" perguntou a enfermeira. "Assim distraía-se."

"Está bem." disse a Viola, pegando no comando da televisão.

Ao ligar a televisão, a Viola viu uma notícia.

"A nova chefe da GOTT, Éclair, declarou hoje que irá vingar-se de todos os que se opuseram a ela no passado e vai fazer justiça com as suas próprias mãos se for preciso."

"Horrível, não é?" perguntou a enfermeira, enquanto verificava a pulsação do Cesário.

"Sim... eu ainda não acredito no que está a acontecer. A Éclair era tão boazinha e a Lumiére também." disse a Viola.

Nesse momento a janela do quarto de hospital partiu-se e pouco depois, caiu um bocado da parede. Do lado de fora, estava um clone da Éclair.

"Ai!" gritou a Viola assustada.

"Tenho ordens para te eliminar." disse o clone, apontando para a Viola.

"Não, não pode ser."

O clone da Éclair lançou-se contra a Viola e na sua mão apareceu uma espada. Quando estava prestes a ser trespassada, a Viola foi afastada pela enfermeira e o ataque do clone falhou.

"Não vais fazer nada contra a Viola." disse a enfermeira.

"Não me podes impedir!" gritou o clone, lançando-se contra a enfermeira.

Surpreendentemente, a enfermeira desviou-se, desferiu um pontapé contra o clone, o que a fez cair no chão e depois lançou-lhe uma bola de energia. O clone foi destruído.

"Tentaram matar-me." disse a Viola em estado de choque. "E... tu não és uma enfermeira normal. Quem és tu?"

Nesse momento, uma rapariga, um pouco mais alta que a Viola, de cabelos longos e azuis-claros e de olhos azuis também, entrou no quarto.

"Viola, temos de te explicar tudo."

Para a Viola, foi uma grande surpresa saber que a enfermeira era a verdadeira Éclair e que a outra era a verdadeira Lumiére. Elas explicaram que a Alv e a Dvergr lhe tinham roubado os corpos.

"Isso é impressionante." disse a Viola, surpreendida.

"Eu lamento o que aconteceu com o Cesário." disse a Lumiére, lembrando-se que era por causa dela que o Cesário estava agora no hospital.

"Ele vai recuperar." disse a Viola. "Mas não pudemos deixar que isto fique impune!"

Rapidamente, a Viola contactou com os outros ex-membros da GOTT: Os irmãos Tweedledee e Tweedledum, os cavaleiros Dextera e Sinistra e os desaparecidos A-ou e Un-ou.

Dois dias depois, todos se reuniram. Tinham estado escondidos pois a Alv tinha mandado que os matassem a todos. O Cesário ainda estava muito debilitado, a Tweedledee já tinha recuperado completamente.

"O plano é o seguinte." disse a Lumiére, estendendo um mapa em cima de uma mesa. "Aqui está a planta do edifício da GOTT."

"Cada equipa vai ter de tomar um lugar. Tweedledee e Tweedledum, vocês vão pela parte este, A-ou e Un-ou vocês vão pela parte oeste." disse a Éclair.

"O Cesário vai ficar aqui com a Viola." disse a Lumiére. "Assim podem orientar-nos para sabermos onde estão os outros."

"Cada um de nós vai levar um transmissor." explicou a Éclair.

"Por fim, eu, a Éclair, o Dextera e o Sinistra vamos pela parte do centro. Enquanto o Dextera e o Sinistra ficam a combater nos pisos mais baixos, eu e a Éclair vamos subir até ao escritório da Alv e da Dvergr." disse a Lumiére.

"Muito bem." - disseram os outros.

No dia seguinte, tudo foi feito como planeado. Eles contrataram algumas pessoas para distraírem os guardas da GOTT. Alguns rebeldes juntaram-se a eles para conseguirem tirar a falsa Éclair do poder.

Como o combinado. Os irmãos Tweed e o A-ou e o Un-ou foram cada um para seu lado. Combatendo alguns seguranças, a Éclair, a Lumiére, o Sinistra e o Dextera subiram rapidamente os vários andares.

Quando já estavam quase a chegar ao piso onde se situava o escritório, foi-lhes barrado o caminho por três clones da Lumiére e três clones da Éclair.

"Continuem a subir." disse o Sinistra.

"Nós vamos vencê-las." disse o Dextera.

Obedecendo, a Éclair e a Lumiére continuaram a correr pelas escadas. Em pouco tempo elas chegaram às portas do escritório e abriram-nas de rompante.

Claro que naquela altura e pelo barulho e bagunça que eles tinham feito, a Alv e a Dvergr já estavam alerta quando a Éclair e a Lumiére apareceram.

"Oh, parece que conseguiram chegar aqui." disse a Alv.

"Mas não nos vão vencer." disse a Dvergr.

"Isso é o que vamos ver." disse a Éclair.

"Devolvam os nossos corpos!" gritou a Lumiére.

Começou a batalha. A Dvergr lançou-se contra a Lumiére, mas ela desviou-se. A Alv usou os poderes do corpo da Éclair para lançar bolas de energia. Apesar de terem destruído parte do escritório, foram facilmente bloqueadas pela Éclair.

"Vocês ainda não têm controlo total sobre os nossos corpos." disse a Éclair.

A Lumiére levantou as mãos. As luzes apagaram-se de repente e depois, vários fios virtuais entrelaçaram-se em volta da Alv e da Dvergr.

"Devolvam-nos o nosso corpo! Agora!" gritou a Lumiére.

Pelos fios, começaram a ser transferidas grandes quantidades de electricidade. A Alv e a Dvergr gritaram de dor. Em instantes, elas voltaram ao seu corpo normal. Rapidamente, os corpos da Éclair e da Lumiére voltaram para elas.

A Alv libertou-se dos fios e deu um murro à Éclair. A Éclair por sua vez levantou-se e atirou-a ao chão.

"Não me vão vencer!" gritou a Alv. "Não vou ser derrotada!"

O corpo da Alv começou a brilhar.

"Ela vai usar o ataque explosão!" gritou a Lumiére.

Em meros segundos, a Éclair lançou-se contra a Alv e lançou-lhe uma bola de energia enorme. A Alv saiu a voar, passou pela janela e começou a cair. O que vale é que o escritório ficava no piso 80. A Alv explodiu, perto do piso 50, morrendo e acabando por não matar ninguém.

Por sua vez, a Dvergr foi presa por mais fios especiais da Lumiére. Depois disso, ela foi preso pela polícia espacial.

E foi assim que a Éclair e a Lumiére restauraram o seu bom-nome. Os outros membros da equipa voltaram ao activo e descobriu-se que a chefe que a falsa Éclair tinha morto, a chefe Eclipse, afinal estava viva.

Naquele dia, um clone dela estava a substitui-la e foi esse clone que morreu. E assim começou novamente uma era de paz. Isso não ia durar para sempre, mas enquanto durasse, os esforços da Éclair e companhia não teriam sido em vão.

**E aqui está mais uma fic. O que acharam? Por favor mandem reviews!**


End file.
